Because Of You
by dazzlingHun
Summary: Luhan memiliki alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan EXO. "Luhan ex-EXO dikabarkan akan menikah dan meninggalkan dunia entertaiment" (Romance/Fluff/Wajib baca)


**Tittle: Because of You**

**Author: lvyraluivis, gue cuma repost atas izin authornya di EXOFFI**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Hurt**

**ONESHOOT!**

* * *

Note:** Review juseyooooo!** gue nemu ff ini waktu search ff hunhan loh, dan gue terdampar di EXO FFI lalu bertemu dengan ff ini yang menurut gue bagus dan menarik cara penulisannya. dan setelah ditelusuri memang tidak salah lagi, author ini adalah author yang cukup terkenal.. dann dia baru jadi fujoshi hahaha dohhh kalau gue mah udah dari taun berapa kali ya jadi fujoshi ckckc..oke coy, selamat baca!

* * *

_"Luhan ex-EXO dikabarkan akan menikah dan meninggalkan dunia entertaiment."_

Pria berkulit seputih susu itu, Sehun –namanya, segera membanting ponsel yang sedaritadi digenggamnya. Berita tadi sangat mengejutkan sekaligus mengguncang hatinya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat aneh sang maknae segera menghampirinya, "Sehun-ah, kenapa denganmu?" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Luhan hyung. Apakah dia membenciku?"

Kyungsoo merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan dan Luhan. Selalu Luhan yang ada di pikiran Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa Luhan hanyalah beban di pikiran Sehun. Bukan tidak memiliki perasaan, Kyungsoo bahkan sangat tau bahwa kehilangan Luhan sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi, bukankah harusnya mereka tetap melangkah ke depan? Terkadang, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Sehun ke tembok agar pria itu sadar. Bahwa, Luhan memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama EXO selamanya.

Kyungsoo mengusap pundak Sehun pelan, "Aku tau, Kau sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung, Sehun-ah. Aku juga yakin Luhan hyung tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun. Ayolah, Sehun! Kau tidak boleh memikirkan Luhan terus, ini sudah satu tahun semenjak dia keluar dari EXO, apa kau masih tidak merelakannya?" Sehun hanya diam, merenungkan kata demi kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Bukan perasaan tidak rela yang ada di hatinya. Melainkan, sebuah rasa yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Luhan hyung pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itu aneh dan masih menjadi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan berat, mencoba bersabar menghadapi persoalan yang sama akhir-akhir ini, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Luhan hyung pergi karena masalah kesehatan dan kontrak nya yang bermasalah dengan SM. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya. Apa sih jawaban yang diinginkan Sehun? Ayolah, semuanya sudah jelas.

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku pergi dulu." Sehun tersenyum sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun ingin pergi ke tempat Bubble Tea favoritnya yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun, ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa agak tidak waras karena mengunjungi Korea Selatan hanya untuk membuang sesuatu yang menurutnya mengganggu. _Benda itu harus dibuang_, pikir Luhan. Luhan mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan dan membenarkan letak beanie motif rusa yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Di ketinggian ini, ternyata suhu sangat rendah. Ketinggian? Mengingat itu Luhan hanya mendengus, ia harus berjuang mati-matian melawan phobia nya untuk mencapai Namsan Tower Area ini.

"Dingin." Gumamnya.

Luhan berjalan ke suatu tempat, tempat yang merupakan salah satu ikon menarik di sekitar Namsan Tower. Tempat gembok cinta. Luhan pergi ke sana untuk mencari sesuatu.

Luhan mendatangi tempat yang ia kunjungi waktu itu, di tempat inilah dia menyimpan gembok cinta itu. Sebuah gembok berwarna biru yang bertuliskan Lulu love Hun.

"Sehunnie, semoga saja, gembok itu masih ada." Luhan terus mencari, ia yakin gembok itu masih ada di sini. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencarinya karena Luhan menyimpan gembok itu di tempat yang mudah terlihat.

"Akhirnya, ketemu." Luhan tersenyum menatap gembok itu. Pikirannya memutar kembali moment saat shooting EXO's Showtime. Ingat saat member EXO memasang gembok cinta itu? Selesai shooting, Luhan diam-diam membeli satu dan menuliskan Lulu love Hun di gembok yang ia beli lalu memasang nya di tempat yang mudah ia ingat.

Luhan segera mengeluarkan kunci gembok itu, dan membuka nya. Seharusnya memang kunci itu yang dibuang, namun, Luhan tak pernah membuang kunci itu. Ia menyimpannya agar ia bisa membuka kembali gembok itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh untuk melupakan Sehun.

"Goodbye, Sehun." Lirih Luhan. Ia segera membuang gembok itu jauh-jauh, sama seperti yang terjadi pada kenangannya bersama Sehun, Luhan membuangnya.

Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan bulir air matanya, "Maaf, karena aku pernah memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu, Sehun."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah berita itu muncul, Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan lagi dirinya. Dia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri dan jatuh dalam rasa kalut. Hanya karena berita itu? Sangat aneh.

Sepagi ini Sehun sudah memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper, tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan para member dan manajer hyung panik. Jadwal mereka padat hari ini, dan jika Sehun pergi, semuanya kacau.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menutup koper nya dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia pergi meninggalkan dorm. Sehun tak peduli akan apapun lagi, hanya ada nama Luhan di pikirannya.

Sehun mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalanan Seoul yang mulai ramai. Sehun benar-benar kalut. Luhan akan menikah dan meninggalkan dunia entertaiment. Sehun tidak tau sebelah mana yang membuat dirinya sangat kalut seperti ini.

Luhan yang akan meninggalkan dunia entertaiment?

Atau Luhan yang akan menikah?

Malam hari setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk film terbaru sekaligus film terakhirnya, Luhan bersama seorang gadis yang belakangan ini menjadi pembicaraan publik tengah berada di sebuah butik mewah bersama Mama nya.

"Gege, apakah gaun ini cocok untukku?" Wang Mei Lin. Gadis China yang cantik itu memutar tubuhnya di depan Luhan dan calon ibu-mertua nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sang Mama menyenggol lengan Luhan dan berbisik, "Katakan sesuatu pada calon istrimu." Luhan tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Mei Lin sangat cantik, aku menyukainya." Komentar Luhan tanpa berani menatap gadis pilihan Mama nya itu. Mei Lin langsung memeluk Luhan dan mengecup pipi nya, "Xiexie, ge."

Selesai membeli gaun pengantin dan tuxedo untuk pernikahannya yang akan datang mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran. Sembari menunggu hidangan utama disajikan, Luhan membuka e-mail nya, satu-satu nya kontak yang tidak ia ubah setelah keluar dari EXO. Luhan membulatkan mata nya ketika membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk lima menit yang lalu.

**From : oh-seh-bubbletea**

**To : lulu_deer-han**

**Subject : -**

**Hyung, kau dimana? Temui aku di pool-garden Ritz Carlton Hotel Beijing. Sekarang.**

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menghapus pesan itu. Bertemu Sehun bukan pilihan yang baik saat ia mulai melupakan perasaannya dan membuka hatinya untuk Mei Lin. Luhan hendak men-sign out akun e-mail nya. Namun, Sehun mengiriminya pesan lagi.

**From : oh-seh-bubbletea**

**To : lulu_deer-han**

**Subject : -**

**Hyung, aku membutuhkanmu. Datanglah.**

Luhan tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya, ia segera menghapus pesan itu. Mei Lin dan Mama nya yang melihat raut wajah Luhan menjadi khawatir. "Gege, baik-baik saja?" tanya Mei Lin. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul dan meminumvanilla late nya.

_"Hyung, aku membutuhkanmu."_ Kata-kata itu terus menerus terngiang di pikiran Luhan. Sehun pernah mengatakannya dulu, saat ia jatuh sakit dan meminta Luhan untuk terus berada di sisinya. Luhan rasanya ingin mati saja daripada terus terbayang akan memori nya bersama Sehun. Semuanya terlalu menyesakkan. Dan perasaannya ini, sangat menyedihkan.

_Aku payah sekali, meskipun aku telah membuang gembok itu, aku masih mengingatmu._

_"Hyung, jika aku memintamu untuk menemuiku, temui aku. Aku takut jika tidak ada hari esok untuk kita bertemu. Kau tidak takut?"_

Luhan memukul kepala nya sendiri, kalimat yang Sehun utarkan saat mereka masih menjadi trainee terputar begitu saja di pikirannya. Luhan merasa akan gila. Ada setengah dirinya yang sangat ingin menemui Sehun, namun, sisi lainnya, bersikeras untuk melupakannya.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, selamat malam." Luhan menatap mata Mama nya dan Mei Lin bergantian kemudian pergi dari sana.

Dan keputusan telah dibuat,

Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan. Sehun yang tengah menatap riak air kolam renang langsung berbalik ketika suara itu memanggilnya. Sehun segera mendekap Luhan dengan erat. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

"Hyung, kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Terimakasih sudah datang, jadi, aku tidak sia-sia menyewa tempat ini." bisik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan mendorong Sehun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Luhan menunduk, berusaha tak menatap mata Sehun yang dirasa tengah menatapnya dengan tajam saat ini.

_Karena, hanya dengan menatap matamu, aku tak bisa berkutik._

"Kau akan menikah, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, enggan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

_Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Jangan menatapku, Jangan bicara padaku._

"Lalu, meninggalkan dunia entertaiment?"

Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat untuk meredam emosinya, "Bicaralah, hyung. Kau meninggalkan EXO. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa kau akan menikah dan meninggalkan dunia entertaiment. Apa alasanmu sebenarnya, hyung? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun, mencoba membuatnya percaya, "Kau sudah mendengarnya, Sehun. Semua yang ada di media itu benar."

Mata Sehun memerah, buku jarinya semakin memutih pertanda ia sangat kesal. Ia kesal karena Luhan berbohong. Sehun sangat mengenal Luhan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kebohongan itu dari pancaran mata Luhan.

"Kau bohong, Luhan. Katakan yang sejujurnya." Ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan tau Sehun sangat marah saat ini, dari cara Sehun melafalkan namanya, Luhan yakin Sehun marah besar. Bagaimana jika Sehun tau yang sebenarnya? Mungkin, Sehun akan membencinya.

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena dirimu, Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan, "Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan selamanya memendam perasaan itu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan perasaan terlarang ini terus tumbuh? Aku bisa gila jika setiap hari harus bersamamu, melihatmu dan mendengarmu. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk melupakanmu, menghapusmu dari hidupku. Kau puas, Oh Sehun?"

Luhan tak ingin bertemu Sehun lagi. Ia segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan bulir air mata yang terus menetes. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menahannya, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kumohon, lepaskan." Lirih Luhan. Namun, Sehun tak peduli apa kata Luhan, ia langsung menarik pria manis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menatap mata rusa nya dalam-dalam.

"Lu, tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaanmu. Kau tidak perlu menderita karena mencintaiku. Karena, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Sehun tersenyum kemudian, ia menarik wajah Luhan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir manis milik Luhan. Menyesap rasa Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan tau bahwa dirinya juga mencintainya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan tersenyum menatap Luhan, "Kau tau? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, My Lu." Pipi Luhan memerah, ia segera memeluk Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum, ia memeluk Luhan semakin erat. Ia terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari betapa Luhan mencintainya. "Hyung, kau milikku. Selamanya." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kecupan di leher luhan.

"Eh..ehm, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Itu geli." Protes Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan sambil menahan tawa nya, "Itu tanda jika kau adalah milikku, hyung."

Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? Kissmark? Yaa! Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Ia mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari menghindarinya. Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak tau rasanya bisa seindah ini saat bersama Luhan.

"Saranghae, Lu."

_Dari sudut pandang manapun, aku salah._

_Salah, karena menganggap perasaanku ini sebuah kesalahan._

_Cinta tidak memandang apapun._

_Aku tak peduli tentang apapun lagi saat ini._

_Karena, dengan kehadiranmu saja, aku seperti memiliki dunia ini._

_Saat aku menangis, saat aku tertawa, dan saat aku terluka._

_Itu semua karenamu, Oh Sehun._

**THE END**

Puisi spesial dari lvyraluivis untuk Hunhan, asli gue suka banget puisinya, jleb ngena gitu! daebak lah!

_Just a little closer_

_Fall into a passion, deeper_

_Careless like a sinner_

_Through the days together_

_Crazy like a young lover_

_Makes the day better_

_Last and forever_

_(Wirtten under the winter sky in Beijing)_


End file.
